cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Konsipno
Konsipno is Mercenarie's boss. he captured Liliana in order to use her to humiliate the guild and Owen History Konsipno planed to put an end to Adventurer Guild because of his influence to make Mercenaries activity in peril. For this, he infiltrated the guild, acting like a newbie and use Liliana's kindness in order to quickly improve his rank. After some days, he killed a guard and put the culpability to the guild. The guild had no choices but go to an emergency's camp, at Owen's villa. Konsipno then disapeared, making the guild think he were kidnaped by mercenaries, but it was a trap to attract Liliana and sending a message to the guild : mercenaries declared war to them. When Konsipno finally fought Liliana, he show that he's a powerfull fighter : no matter how powerful is Liliana, he still surpass her and defeat her in one blow. After this, he let his men rape her all day along, after what he force her to drink a special poison. Not a letal one, but a poison who wil weakened her if she don't take regulary an antidote. With this poison, Liliana had no choice but obey him since he thought it was a real poison who can kill her. So Konsipno turn her to a mercenary and a sex slave for him and his men, a tool which he can use to humiliate Owen and slowly destroy the guild. However, after some days, he finally had true feelings about Liliana and treated her like a real and valuable member of his group. But Liliana started to inspect his room when he were called by his men. After two plans who failed due to Liliana's treason, he finally realise that she use him, so he put a fake information in his documents and traped Liliana and the guild. But, finaly, he realised that Owen put som spies in his men and traped him. Defeated, Konsipno tried to resist but he cant manage to defeat Owen best warriors. Finally, when he saw Liliana watch his fight, he take her as an hostage and force Owen to tell the truth : how he used his members as peon, how he don't hesitate to sacrifice them, how he manipulate Liliana to become the model of the guild and how he planed to make her his wife no for love but just for his own interest. Shocked, Liliana realise that Konsipno, even if he raped her, were a more trustable chief than Owen. When the mercenary try to give her a chance to run, she refused and sacrifice herself in order to keep Konsipno alive. The day Liliana got married with Owen, Konsipno must assist to a second ceremony where he saw all of his men pledge allegeance to Owen, swearing to obey and serve him and have the exclusive right to keep Liliana as sex slave. Konsipno were then put in a jail. We don't know if he still alive. Abilities Konsipno show that he's a powerful fighter : he can defeat Liliana in one blow, even if she's powerful and unleash Cursed Armor full power. However, as powerful he was, he couldn't manage to beat the guild best warriors. Relationship Mercenaries : Konsipno were a mercenary leader. He leaded his men because he were the more skilled in battle. Due to his defeat, mercenaries betray him and followed Owen. Owen : Konsipno felt a huge grudge against Owen due to the fact he put the Adventurer Guild to a situation who eclipsed mercenarie's job oportunity and put his group in danger. He felt more anger when he destroy his group and turn Liliana into his slave. Liliana : At the begining, Konsipno saw Liliana as a simple tool, a way to distract him and brak Owen. He tried to impregnate her, making her his slave and used her to humiliate Owen. However, at the end, he really felt sinceres sentiments for her and tried to let her a chance to escape from Owen influence. Liliana disobey him for the last time by sacrifice her liberty to keep him alive...Category:Characters